Advice
by remuslives
Summary: Neville and Hermione's daughter tries to send them a message through some not-so-subtle hints. For Bedelia and the Twin Exchange Holiday Gift Exchange.


_A/N: Written for Bedelia, for the Twin Exchange Holiday Gift Exchange_

Hermione stretched her wonderfully aching body and sat up in the luxurious bed. She smiled, remembering the long, passionate night before. Never, had she imagined, the amazing feelings her husband could give her. He was always so polite and quiet, never a harsh word, unless it was about himself. And yet, once the bedroom door was shut, he was like a different man. Still kind, still loving, but confident and passionate and oh-so-talented.

"Are you finally awake?" Neville asked, entering the room, still in his comfortable pyjamas.

"Yes," she sighed, lying back as he sat beside her. "But, I'm still pleasantly exhausted."

"Well, you ought to get up because Alyson is making us breakfast."

"Oh my." She climbed out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown as she went. "Aly? Good morning sweetheart." She kissed the ten year old on the head.

"Morning, Mum. No! Don't look. Just sit and I'll serve. You too, Daddy."

Exchanging glances, the two sat at either ends of the table. Hermione didn't overlook the flaming candle in the center of the table.

"I lit it," Neville assured her quietly.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "She asked me to."

Alyson set a heaping pile of food in front of both of her parents and then slid two long stemmed glasses of mulled wine to their sides. She stood, beaming at them, looking from one to the other.

Predictably, Neville took the first brave bite. He didn't hesitate to take a second one.

"That's very good, Alyson."

"Thank you. Grandma Weasley showed me how."

Relieved and not wanting to disappoint, Hermione took a large bite of meat and froze mid-chew; it was atrocious! Forcing a grin, she finished her mouthful. Her daughter was watching her expectantly.

"It's quite tasty," she lied convincingly. "Are you going to join us?"

"Oh, no." Alyson smiled, shaking her head. "No. Uncle Harry said I could come over and play with Lily. I'll be there a loooong time." She winked and skipped towards the door.

"Freeze," Hermione said sternly. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Alyson," Neville warned.

She sighed, "See the frost on the window, Mum? Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question."

"Hermione, look at the window," Neville instructed, sounding amused.

"I did, it's lovely. Aly, I want-"

"Hermione," Neville cut across her.

"What?"

"Look at the window."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she said exasperated. She looked at the window, turned away, and then looked back. The frost was charmed into a still picture; Neville, Hermione, Alyson, and a little baby. "Oh, Alyson."

"Who'd you talk to, Honey? Who told you to fix us breakfast, give us wine?" Neville asked.

"Light a candle?" Hermione supplied.

"Uncle George said a candlelit dinner with wine. But, Uncle Fred said you were already married, so breakfast in bed would be skipping a few unnecessary steps. But, Daddy got up before I could finish it. Am I in trouble?"

"No, but next time you want to cook, an adult needs to be present."

"Aly," Neville shifted uncomfortably, "did your uncles explain anything to you?"

"Yes."

"They did?" Hermione yelped. "What'd they say?"

"They said when a woman wants a baby, she has dinner with her husband and they light a candle. And then, they go to their bedroom," Hermione cringed, "and they play the baby-making game."

"That's it?" Neville asked with a loud sigh.

"Of course that's it. Don't _you_ know how to make a baby, Daddy? Uncle George said he thought you might not remember. And Uncle Ron said you could floo him if you had any questions."

"He did now, did he?" Neville scowled as Hermione chuckled.

"Oh yes. And Uncle Fred said if Mummy came over, he could show you."

Hermione snorted, but covered it with an unconvincing cough. "Sweetheart, you know better than to listen to those uncles. If you have an important question like that, and you don't want to ask us, you should ask Uncle Harry, or Uncle…er…well, _maybe_ Uncle Bill."

"Yes, Mum. Uncle Harry did the window for me. Uncle Bill tried to tell me what to do, but Aunt Fleur jinxed his mouth shut."

"Maybe we should just stick to Harry, then. Okay?"

"Yes, Mum. Can I still go play with Lily?"

"Yes, sure."

"Thanks!" She ran towards the floo. "I want a brother," she called, disappearing through the fireplace.

**The End.**

**Happy Holidays Jane! Hope it's lovely. Also, huge thanks to wisegirlweasley for the uber-quick beta! **


End file.
